memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan
For the Vulcan homeworld, see: Vulcan. The Vulcans are a humanoid species native to the planet Vulcan. They are one of the founding species of the United Federation of Planets and widely known for their distinctive pointed ears and eyebrows and their merciless logic. There may have been numerous transitions within the Vulcan government which has shifted between the Vulcan High Command to the Confederacy of Vulcan. Part of their territory is known as the Vulcan Colonial Protectorate. ( ) :For a list of Vulcans, see: Vulcans Biology Physiology Originating from a desert world, Vulcans have a number of features evolved for better survival in warm and dry environments. These include inner eyelids to protect their eyes from sand and the ability to go for some time without water. Vulcans tend to be tall and dark haired with elongated earlobes and slanted eyebrows though some specimens have pronounced browlines. Similar to Humans, Vulcans tend to have a wide range of skin tones an example being Xialites and other tropical descended Vulcans possess a darker skin complexion. Though they may appear to be similar to Humans the Vulcan species internal anatomy is far different. Males and females are of similar height as well as stature; averaging 2 meters in height and 70 kilos in weight. Furthermore, their muscle mass is much longer and their skeletal frame is denser compared to Terrans which is a direct result of their living on a higher gravity world with a thinner atmosphere. Due to this, the average Vulcan tends to be stronger than a Human and possess more heightened senses. With nasal numbing agents, Vulcans' sensitive olfactory senses can tolerate human body odors. ( ) One notable difference between Humans and Vulcans is that Vulcans do not possess sweat glands. Instead, they evolved the ability that allows their blood, skin and body structure to cool itself rather than perspire which would be inefficient on the race's desert homeworld. The Vulcan epidermis is unlike any in the known galaxy as it forms a two-way moisture proof shield which protects the body from external liquids and pressure as well as maintaining the inner temperature and the liquid environment of the organs. In addition to this, Vulcan blood is copper based giving Vulcan blood a greener color compared to Terrans. This makes it extremely effective in separating as well as utilizing smaller amounts of oxygen available in the Vulcan homeworld's low pressure, mildly irradiated environment. One of the least understood areas of the Vulcan body is the brain. The Vulcan midbrain is larger as well as more complex and contains more nerve endings with blood capillaries than those in Human brains. The Vulcan brain is comparable with the Betazoid midbrain which comprises nearly 65% of their entire brain mass, the Vulcan midbrain is significantly smaller compared to this and only comprising 45% of the brain. It is believed that this portion of their brain that gives the Vulcan species its remarkable psionic abilities though further testing has proved to be inconclusive. The species also containes thirty six pairs of nerves attached to their spinal cord which serves as an autonomic and voluntary nervous system. ( ) Within Vulcans there is a clear inner eyelid which is formed of nictitating membrane which filters radiation, dust and other harmful elements that could damage the eye. Although this can be further mutated, under the proper conditions, to closely resemble that of a fish. ( ) It's been noted that Vulcan eyesight is more acute and they are able to recognize more color frequencies and perceive more clearly at a distance. There is a downside to this as Vulcans experience pain as well as symptoms that are similar to headaches and eyestrain when exposed to vibrant high colorations for long periods of time. Furthermore, the Vulcan optic nerve is much more delicate and sensitive compared to those of Humans which makes it more vulnerable to disease and degeneration. ( ) One of the most obvious distinctive features in Vulcans is the shape and structure of the ear, as the the top of their ears' pinna tapers into a point. Though capable of funneling sound and intensifying the reception of harmonics, the internal structure of the eardrum is very different than Humans. It forms no fewer than three separate functioning eardrums. Tests have shown that these eardrums seem to respond to differing volumes and pitch which relay the sound through separate channels to the nerve centers of the brain. Each are known to work independently and in the case of Vulcans of old age, it is most often the low pitched eardrums that deteriorates. The Vulcan skull is also a noted difference when compared to other species. The Vulcans possess 28 teeth and lack rear molars. Instead, they possess a longer mandibular movement than other bipedal species. Although the bone structure of the Vulcan skull is thinner, the actual skull casing is formed of extremely dense matter which allows a thinner depth of bone actually to be harder as well as stronger than a human skull. Thus, fatal blows to a Human head are less life threatening to a member of this race. ( ) There is speculation that the Vulcan and Human species perhaps possess a common ancestor due to the similarities. Vulcan internal organs tend to operate at a much faster rate compared to other comparable species. An average heart rate is as high as 265 beats per minute. The heart itself is another source of distinction between Vulcans and Humans as its location is the center of the torso where its surrounded by a large lung structure which is capable of holding approximately 20% more air then Human lungs. This has resulted in the Vulcan torso, ribcage and musculature being significantly longer which allows it to encompass the organs within. Lessening the danger of outside forces causing serious internal injury. ( , ) Most Vulcans can resist the phermonal emissions of Deltans. ( ) And those of Orions, of opposing sexes. ( ) The hormonal activity within the Vulcan body is under muscular control and can be regulated by conscious processes by trained Vulcans. This allows such individuals to control their adrenaline, thyroid and other metabolic systems which, in turn, allows them to alter their heart rate, oxygen consumption and other bodily resources. This is the source of the amazing ability of Vulcans to 'regenerate' from wounds which is accomplished through special trances that allow them to control their bodies to repair internal or structural damages at an efficient rate. The only exception to this is during the reproductive hormone complex released during the Pon farr. During this state, a hormone known as yamareen is released into the bloodstream of mature male Vulcans. Although the female Vulcan can be impregnated after her menstrual cycle begins, which is typically at the age of 16 and can be as late as 25, the male Vulcan is incapable of creating progeny until after the onset of their first Pon farr. Thereafter, the Vulcan male is capable of reproducing at any time, but they must obey the physical urge to mate every seven years during the Pon farr. This, in comparison with the reproductive ability of other species which they can mate with, gives credence to the theory that Humans, Vulcans and Klingons are from a common ancestor seeded by the Preservers. (Last Unicorn RPG: The Way of Kolinahr: The Vulcans) Lifespan The Vulcan lifespan is longer than that of humans. Vulcans have been known to live over 200 years, and the Vulcan Zakal lived to the age of 276 - dying just as Surak's teachings began to take hold in Vulcan society. ( and TOS novels The Lost Years and Vulcan's Soul: Epiphany) After reaching adulthood, the aging process of Vulcans slowed a great deal. Vulcans who appeared to be young adults by human standards could actually be as much as two or three times older than their appearance indicated. T'Pol, for example, who appeared by human standards to be in her late twenties or early thirties, was actually in her mid-sixties by the time she was assigned to the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), quite older than many of her crew members suspected. Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, who appeared by human standards to be in his late thirties or early forties by the mid-24th century, was actually over 100 years old by the time the USS Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant. ( and ) Medical Conditions Vulcans biology was vulnerable to Trellium as it was a neurotoxin to them which degraded their neural pathways to the point that they were suffering from violent emotions that resulted ultimately in madness. (ENT episode: Impulse, Damage) *Bendii syndrome *Choriocytosis *LV-132 *Myrruthesia *Pa'nar Syndrome *Skag Maug plague *Tuvan Syndrome *Vulcans scourge *Vulcan flu Splinter Species The Vulcans have had the capacity for space travel since at least the 3rd century and have spread throughout local space. At least one Vulcan colony was lost from the Vulcan people: the Last-of-all-Cities colony on Darien 224, which remained isolated from the galactic community for two millennia (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger). Other Vulcan off-shoots include: *Debrune *Mintakan *Romulan *Reman *Vulcanoid Rigelian *Watraii There was speculation from Spock that Sargon's people may have visited his homeworld in the past and perhaps the Vulcan species are an offshoot of theirs. ( ) History :See main article: 'Vulcan history.'' Culture Logic Founded by an ancient Vulcan named Surak, the essence of Vulcan society is in arriving at the truth through logical process. Most Vulcans believe that emotions are illogical, thus making them impure, and deterrent to truth. However, Vulcans are born with the same emotions that afflicted their violent ancestors, but the continual mind conditioning, the t'an s'at, gives them the impassivity sought after by all Vulcans. The t'an s'at is an intellectual decontruction of emotional patterns, a lifelong process that strives for absolute detachment from all emotion. Though not all can arrive at the ultimate pure logical state, the exacting process of mental control gives Vulcans enough to conform to the ideals of Vulcan society. Vulcans of this creed are impervious to greed, deception, anger, and all other vices. ( ) The majority of Vulcans follow a belief in logic known as Cthia and many aim to achieve a state without emotion known as Kolinahr. (TOS movie: Star Trek: The Motion Picture) This philosophy means that they rely on logic and reason to guide their lives, rather than emotion. All expression of emotions is completely forbidden, negative or otherwise. This does not mean that Vulcans have cast away all emotions they once had; they have merely made a choice not to let those emotions influence the decisions they are making. It must be noted that this stance is not accepted by all Vulcans, however. There are groups of Vulcans referred to as "v'tosh ka'tur", which means "Vulcans without logic." (ENT episode: Fusion, Stigma) The Romulans were originally a group of Vulcans who chose to split away rather than accept the philosophy of Surak. In addition to this, many Vulcan's can subscribe to the different teachings of other philosophers such as Jarok, Nirak, or T'Mor. (Last Unicorn RPG: The Way of Kolinahr: The Vulcans) One Vulcan saying is 'The Vulcan knows there is a time for everything' which is an approximate translation from the Kahr-y-Tan which means the 'Way of the Vulcan'. An aspect of this is the herb gathering ritual which Vulcans engage in which is where they collect necessary herbs in preparation of tea for Vulcan Masters. (TOS novel: Dwellers in the Crucible) Something of noted importance within Vulcan society was the discovery of the Kir'Shara by Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander T'Pol which brought at end of the rule of the Vulcan High Command. This also sparked a rapid change within Vulcan society which moved from a government that would engage in spying, battles and a more active part in the galaxy to one of more peaceful and almost isolationist tendencies. The discovery of the Kir'Shara presumably led to many years of study which the Vulcans concentrated on rather then follow the behaviour they had previously. (ENT episodes: "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara") Mythology Though this is the case now, the early Vulcans believed in a wide range of myths that spread across the surface of their homeworld before the age of Surak. Such beliefs include the Treasury of Erebus that spoke of an ice demon living within the snow at the peak of Mount Seleya. Another myth spoke of the Eater of Souls which would devour the souls of travelers lost in the deserts of Vulcan. While other myths spoke of a deadly creature known as the Veruul that lived within the heart of the Fire Plains of Raal within Vulcan's Forge. Furthermore, in the heart of the Womb of Fire was stated to lie Vorta Vor. A pantheon of gods were also present among ancient myths one of which spoke of twin god brothers that were different from one another yet always united and together rose their mother, the sun, into the sky. The names of these god brothers would be adopted by the early Romulans for their homeworlds. (TOS novels: Vulcan's Soul Exodus and Exiles) Other gods believed to exist included the gods of peace, death and war which were depicted on the Stone of Gol. (TNG episode: Gambit, Part II) Vulcan mythology believed in a place known as Sha Ka Ree which was the Vulcan view of Eden. (TOS movie: The Final Frontier) Marriage, Children and Family Life Vulcans were noted for their more complex family relationships compared to Humans. Such family units consisted of the Eldest of House with normally a matriarch in charge of the affairs of the House. (TOS novel: Sarek) Typically, as part of Vulcan custom, children are betrothed at around seven Earth years of age when they undergo a Bonding ceremony which telepathically links the two. As a result the two Vulcans would seek one another during their pon farr cycle. Children when they are born are not given a name until their Naming Day. (TOS novel: Sarek) As the child grows older in their youth, one of their rights of passage is the Kahs-wan which was a survival ritual that dated before the time of Surak. Those who survived took their first step into adulthood. (TOS novel: Vulcan's Soul Exodus) Though ultimately logical creatures, it takes many years of practice and training for young Vulcans who do demonstrate emotions at first before beginning the long process that was made by Surak centuries ago. To accomplish this, Vulcan parents use learning tools and techniques to train their children in the primary concepts of logic, and to gain control over their emotions. Eventually, through these processes young children begin to learn emotional control. (VOY episode: Human Error and TNG novel Metamorphosis) As part of their belief in honesty, Vulcan parents were known not to shield the truth from their young as they believed it would hinder their development in coping with such difficulties. Furthermore, a parent's attachment to the child was not considered an emotion but rather as part of the parent's identity and without the child, the parent would not be complete. ( ) Psychology, Society and Interactions with Others Surak's teachings are the most important philosophical essays in Vulcan history, detailing the use of logic and reason in order to control warring emotions and destructive tendencies. In the beginning, Vulcans used their emotions as a tool, preferring to apply logic to justify their actions rather than use logic to guide their actions. As the race evolved and the teachings of Surak spread, however, the use of various techniques to banish and suppress emotion became more prevalent and Vulcan psychology blossomed. The understanding of one's mind and mental processes as well as one's emotional reactions became a necessity, and psychology was applied not only to one's own actions but also to understanding the actions of others. Now, the foremost psychologists on Vulcan belong to the religious orders that guide Vulcan society. Surak's school, the largest and most popular sect of Vulcan beliefs, advocates the study and understanding emotional desires, so that the student can suppress and control them. Constant study of this process, as well as assisting others in achieving mastery of psionics through control of emotion, has caused the devotees of this doctrine to become experts on the workings and common psychological traumas of Vulcan minds. The school of Sural has many techniques which can open the mind of a student, perceiving where the student's difficulties and strongest emotions lie and adjusting the mind's processes so that the student can more completely face the emotion and learn to control it. Thus, they are experienced in abnormal psychology as well as the common workings of the Vulcan minds. When a Vulcan in unable to control his emotions, his family or colleagues often summon a devotee of Surak to deal with him. When a Vulcan willingly gives in to his emotions, it is one goal of those who follow the doctrines of Surak to help him resolve his problems and rejoin society. One of the most contemplated teachings of Surak is his admonition that one should study reason above all else. He taught that a Vulcan should learn to discern reality both as it seems to be and as it truly is. This dissection of truth from illusion has spurred Vulcans into intense study of science and mathematics, helping them dissect many of the most complex workings in the universe into logical steps. Patience, temperance and logical observation (truthfulness to the world) are three of the greatest virtues of Vulcan culture and all have great application to scientific reasoning. Vulcans believe that their adherence to this doctrine make them the foremost scientists in the Federation. Further, the application of these virtues, combined with intense meditation, has given Vulcans great control over their native psionic abilities. They remain unable, however, to control that most famous biological trigger of Vulcan mental abilities, the pon farr. (Last Unicorn RPG: The Way of Kolinahr: The Vulcans) Vulcans are noted for their patience and believe it is a necessity among their species while it is a virtue among Humans. (TOS novel: Sarek) One of the most famous qualities among the Vulcan people was their high degree of honesty. This was to such an extent that many Vulcan's were highly reluctant to tell a lie which led to the saying that "Vulcans cannot lie" (TOS episode: The Enterprise Incident). Despite this, it was known that, under logical reasons of course, that they were capable of accomplishing such a task or make an omission. No Vulcan would admit such a dishonesty and consider it an act of "lying". (TOS movie: The Wrath of Khan, The Undiscovered Country) After achieving their belief in logic, the Vulcan people estimated that other races had developed a similar "enlightenment" as well as the belief of peaceful exploration upon achieving warp travel but this was eventually proven wrong. To compensate with more 'emotional' races, they developed a complex behavioral algorithm that would allow them to model as well as predict another beings emotional response that would be calculated mentally. It was created as a form of self survival. The equations were very difficult to master but the Vulcan people had developed a wide variety in order to compensate for any situation. (DS9 novel: Millennium The War of the Prophets) Within their society, the Vulcan government was known to reward those individuals with advancement on meritocratic principles. ( ) Rituals *Kolinahr *Fal-tor-pan *Pon farr **Koon-ut-so'lik **Plak tow **Kal-if-fee **Koon-ut-kal-if-fee *Fal-tor-voh *Fullara *Rite of Tal'oth Recreational *Kal-toh *Keethara *Vulcan neuropressure Holidays *Kal Rekk *Rumarie *Tal-Shanar Martial Arts *Kareel-ifla *Ke-tarya-yatar *Lan-dovna *Ponn-ifla *Suus Mahna *Tal-Shaya *Taroon-ifla *V'Shan Artifacts *Stone of Gol *Kir'Shara *Stone of J'Kah *Katric ark (also known as a ''Vre'katra or Urn of Memory) Foods adronn feltara • ''anwoa'' sprout • b'lltarr • ''bertakk'' soup • c'torr • farr-kahli • filrak • ''forati'' sauce • gespar • iced fruit • ''ihntya • kahri-torrafeiaca • kalafruit • kleetanta • kreyla • lirs • L-Lersa • mia-zed • m'lu • n'gaan • plomeek • ''plomeek'' broth • ''plomeek'' soup • saffir • soltar • t'coraca • ''t'miirq'' soup • ''t'mirak'' rice • tolik • ''tono'pak'' soup • ''ulan'' soup • ''vranto'' salad • wafer fruit Beverages *relen tea *kasa juice Language :See main article: 'Vulcan language'. Technology Vulcans are known to be an advanced star-faring people that were exploring the stars long before humanity was capable of doing so, as early as the 3rd century. Early Vulcans were a violent people and much of their advanced technology was seemingly lost in the nuclear wars shortly before the reformation of the Vulcan people led by Surak in the Time of Awakening. (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger; ENT episode: Awakening) Technology from this period included psionic devices such as Katric arks and psionic weapons including the Stone of Gol, Tol par-doj and Vorl-tak. Psionic weapons were banned on Vulcan following the reformation but survived in the lost colony of the last-of-all-Cities. (EV comic: Cloak and Dagger; ENT episodes: Awakening, Kir'Shara; TNG episode: Gambit) Connections * Category:Vulcans Category:Vulcan culture Category:Humanoid species Category:Telepathic species Category:Races and cultures Category:Beta Quadrant races and cultures